


Thinking It Over

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [18]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s02e14 Bread and Circuses, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Because we all know that scene didn't end there.





	Thinking It Over

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Pensándolo bien](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859564) by [Bec_de_Lievre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre)



“Jim,” Spock spoke slowly. “How would you react if someone grasped your shoulder, stared straight into your eyes and then said you wouldn’t know what to do with a genuine, warm, decent feeling?”

“Well Mister Spock, I believe I would do what they clearly _wanted_ me to do.”

“Which is?” the Vulcan prompted.

“Show them I knew _exactly_ what to do with a genuine, warm, decent feeling,” Jim replied with a significant look.

“Fascinating.”

Spock turned and headed for the door.

“Where are you off to Spock?”

“I believe I have unfinished business to attend with Doctor McCoy.”

Jim smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Bread and Circuses"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Answer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665288) by [StellarLibraryLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady)




End file.
